


[上一]视线

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行万圣节前夜的应季傻白甜
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	[上一]视线

1

金魚の糞真是一个足够形象的日语词汇。 

虽然没有经由出产仪式显形，一方通行知道逆源质拼图545此时此刻也用两手环绕着自己的脖子悬浮在半空，正如鱼缸里的金鱼拖着便便。

对于人生最初的记忆就是呆在四面透明的箱子里被白衣的研究员和实习生们观察记录的一方通行来说，“隐私”这个词是毫无意义的。因此在与最后之作一起生活之后，即使她会将他的行动实时上传至御坂网络与近万名妹妹们分享，一方通行也不以为意。但自打从英国凯旋，一方通行渐渐感到24小时粘着他的恶魔少女的视线令人不大自在。

往常的研究员或最后之作，是在醒着的时候监视他。而逆源质拼图545并不需要睡眠，如果她想，监视可以不分时间，也不分地点。实际上一方通行曾在夜里上厕所时脚滑，结果恶魔少女立刻从纸篓里冒出来扶他。这种全天候的监视本身倒也没什么所谓，问题在于，一方通行不希望逆源质拼图545发现他与上条当麻之间的关系——或许是诞生于世时日尚浅，多次目击了一方通行的反常举止，她也没有意识到自己全知全能的主人跟那个持有幻想杀手的刺猬头少年有什么不对。

关于一方通行与上条当麻交往这件事，目前还是只属于两位当事人的秘密。

由于上条那边同样有只24小时形影不离的微缩魔神，不用说见面，联络都成了一桩难事，只能见缝插针地发发LINE。这种偷偷摸摸的地下工作并不符合一方通行的性格——不如索性公告天下算了，顶多成为大家的谈资，又不会少块肉——在一方通行自暴自弃这样想的时候，手机震了一下。

【现在方便吗？】

【可以。】

一方通行走到阳台，接起了电话，简短报告：“她们都在厨房。”

“我这边情况比较复杂，长话短说吧。”久违的声音从智能手机小小的听筒中传出，“今晚一起出去玩吧，我想到了支开其他人的办法。”

2

黄泉川家全家齐聚共进早餐，为一方通行省去了召集的步骤，餐后他将黑色的信用卡放在餐桌上。

“今天你们去迪○尼过万圣节。”

“咦咦咦！你怎么会知道御坂的心愿！御坂御坂惊喜万分！”

“这是收买御坂的阴谋诡计？御坂绝对————要去把第一位的卡刷爆！”

“主人！万圣节？是什么？可以吃吗？”

女孩子们的反应非常热烈。

“太突然了吧？”

“看新闻说今天迪○尼入园必须要cosplay才可以啊。”

女士们就比较冷静了。

一方通行当然已经想过这个问题的解决方案。

“要求cosplay但是cos什么不限制。你、扮警备员，你、扮研究员，你、扮越南人，你、本色出演童颜巨乳小恶魔……”

在他的手指指到最后之作的时候停顿了片刻。

“你、就扮第三位吧。”

由于原型是常盘台乃至学园都市的招牌超能力者，大众认知度相当高，cos她确实是一个合情合理的方案。

“那你要扮什么呢？御坂御坂好奇地提问。”

“我有事不去了。”

所有人都对他有的“事”感到蹊跷，但动用理事长权限的临时外出许可和黑卡随便刷的迪○尼万圣夜让她们不想深究，整理好行装便浩浩荡荡地出发了。

留下的一方通行也去做他的“事”——与上条见面。

鉴于两人目前在学园都市内都是顶级知名度，约会地点选在了外部。本着最危险的地方最安全原则他们决定前往万圣节的魔窟。

东京都涩谷区。

在这个全员凯尔特人灵魂附体，群魔乱舞像过年一样的地方，一头黑发一身公立学校黑色制服的上条当麻日常到狗也不理，他身边一头白发一身白衣的一方通行倒有些节日味道，但也比不过周遭全情投入装扮自己的路人们。衣着打扮朴素异常的两人除了被一个违反禁酒令的醉鬼拦住问“你们是黑白无常吗”，没有引起其他人的注意。

因为特殊的外表和特别的身份，往常走到哪都是注目焦点的一方通行，难得体验到泯然众人的感受。但随着夜幕降临人口密度不断增高，街上的人海化为沼泽，拄着拐杖更是寸步难行，若不是上条用身体将他护住，不能在外部贸然使用能力的他恐怕已被挤倒数次。

“在这里吃吧。”

“诶？我预约的店还没到啊！”

为了一雪上次选在招牌绿油油的意式快餐连锁店约会的前耻，上条这次做好了功课，提前预约了高级餐厅。然而一方通行却在门脸黑漆漆的美式汉堡连锁店前停了下来。

“这样走下去天亮也到不了你约的店。这里的万圣节限定不是也不错吗？”

在学园都市以及东京都内其他连锁店都买不到的涩谷店限定僵尸套餐的确对上条颇有吸引力，但是临时变更目的地也不是那么容易的事，店门近在咫尺，进门恐怕要翻越几十个人。一方通行正在思考如何神不知鬼不觉地使用能力，感到上条环着自己的手臂收紧，双脚离地已经被他抱了起来。

“麻烦让一让！谢谢！”上条一面吆喝，一面强行突破。

在这样人挤人的环境，公主抱的姿势非常危险，因此上条像扛麻袋一样将一方通行扛在肩膀上。周围注意到这一幕的路人有的起哄怪叫有的吹起口哨，都很有眼色地为他们让开了去路，很快汉堡店的大门就在眼前。

这时外围不知发生了什么骚动，涌起一波人浪，险些把他们一起掀翻。

“我现在是在涩谷中心街，看看今晚都有什么绝妙的装扮——”

透过麦克风的声音由远及近，人群随之爆发出欢呼。似乎是媒体访问或者网红主播在直播。

“哦呀，那边的是——”

一束光打在占据了制高点的一方通行身上，他下意识地闭上了眼睛。

仿佛这光有魔力，上条当麻被钉在原地，瞪大眼睛看着人从众头顶上被高举着的摄像器材向他们靠近。

“学园都市的一方通行？！——和上条当麻！！！”

没想到外部的主播如此见多识广，居然认出了他们。两个人都心说不好，但四面八方都被围得死死的又无法逃走，除非在众目睽睽以及现场直播的镜头之下飞起来……倒也不是做不到，可似乎会更糟糕……

犹豫之间已经可以看到盛装打扮的主播的脸，以及她如同发现新大陆般欣喜的表情。

“——的cosplay！！！完成度好高！！！”

围观群众也发出后知后觉的赞叹声，并纷纷举起手机拍了起来。

呼……

扛着一方通行的上条当麻，和被上条当麻扛着的一方通行，都松了一口气。

忘了还有这招。

就好像曾经在万圣节活动出现的美朝领导人组合一样，像他们这样的名人，也是被cos的对象。

对学园都市似乎非常了解的主播，将套着毛茸茸的防风套好像英国卫兵的熊皮帽的麦克风伸向了学园都市的一方通行和上条当麻的coser。

“请问二位coser，一方通行和上条当麻不是应该互殴么？你们这么亲密ooc了吧？”

3

万圣节的直播视频和现场照片，在网上被关注学园都市的人和学园都市的关系者发现并传播，引起了一些什么BL什么rps什么生腐什么不尊重本人的讨论。有过激粉丝不断举报要求删除，因为在视频的最后，虽然只能看清白色的头顶和黑色的后脑勺，一方通行的coser抱住上条当麻的coser的脑袋，报复似的冲着他的脑门狠狠地亲了一口。

不过这个小插曲并没有引起太大波澜，大家的视线都被万圣夜的另一条新闻夺走了。

“量产？神出鬼没？万圣夜迪○尼惊现学园都市第三位超高水准cosplay！”

附图是穿着常盘台秋冬制服的妹妹们，以及番外个体和最后之作，在迪○尼各处游玩的身影。

=END=

召唤所有能赶来的妹妹们一起刷迪○尼也没能刷爆理事长的信用卡。


End file.
